


Самая длинная ночь

by Netttle



Series: Колесо года [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dreamsharing, Fluff, M/M, Mystical Travel, Yule
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как скоротать самую длинную ночь года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая длинная ночь

— Ну пожалуйста, Джордж, можно я просто пойду домой и буду там в одиночестве мучиться в четырех стенах своей комнаты? — ныл где-то за спиной приятный голос с музыкальным ирландским акцентом.

— Нет, Митчелл! И не проси! Знаю я твое одиночество. Ты в прошлом году тоже собирался мучиться в четырех стенах своей комнаты. И чем дело кончилось? Ты так напугал своими стонами Анни, что она исчезла и появилась лишь спустя три дня! А еще ты перебрался ко мне и за ночь всего меня обслюнявил!

— Ф-фу, даже не напоминай мне об этом, приятель…

— Ты же знаешь, я не смогу за тобой присмотреть. А Анни заранее умотала к своему бестелесному дружку-меломану. Говорит, такое не для ее нервов. Так что мы просто найдем тебе кого-нибудь… подходящего. С крепкими нервами. О, смотри! Неприкаянный чувак с бревном! Мне кажется, это символично. Тебе же все равно, кого слюнявить?

— Джордж, прекрати нести чушь! Не собираюсь я никого слюнявить. А этот явно не местный, на роль сиделки не годится. И точно ни в чем не нуждается, посмотри, как вырядился. Турист.

И тут Андерс понял, что речь идет о нем.

Он резко повернулся, чтобы одарить нахалов ядовитой репликой, но жалкая парочка даже в глубинах его черствого сердца пробуждала лишь сочувствие.

— Это вы мне? — спросил он, как можно суровее глядя на них снизу вверх.

Парни стояли, отчаянно вцепившись друг в друга, как первокурсники на первой большой вечеринке, их пошатывало, один, в потертой косухе, дрожал, склонив лицо, занавешенное черными немытыми кудрями, второй, лопоухий очкарик в дутой жуткой курточке, смотрел на Андерса с пугающей надеждой во взоре.

— Да-да, вам! — сказал лопоухий жизнерадостно. — Не хотите ли сделать доброе дело, мистер?

— Если вы пара аферистов, сообщаю: поздно спохватились, я уже попался на удочку. Меня ограбили полчаса назад! Мой рейс послезавтра. Так что я не расположен выслушивать всякую чушь. И мой вам бесплатный совет: если хотите вешать лапшу на уши беспомощным туристам, вам в команде не помешает третий. То есть третья. Желательно с третьим же… нет, лучше с четвертым размером груди, болтливым привлекательным ртом и ногами от ушей. А то неубедительно работаете.

Парни переглянулись и заржали, как будто никогда не слышали шутки смешнее.

Андерс повода для смеха не увидел и раздраженно пожал плечами. Он начинал замерзать.

 

В Англии все сразу пошло наперекосяк. Улль его дернул согласиться на пересадку в Бристоле. Стыковочный рейс отменили, и аэропорт бесцеремонно выплюнул Андерса на улицы неприветливого чужого города с чемоданом и драгоценным Иггдрасилем в руках. Эх, надо было сперва снять номер в какой-нибудь гостинице, не слишком оскорбляющей его утонченный вкус, и лишь потом заняться приятной охотой. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Уж слишком роскошной была девочка. К тому же, в кои-то веки девчонка убалтывала его, а не наоборот. Стоило сразу догадаться, в чем здесь подвох. Пока яркая брюнетка гипнотизировала Андерса своим бюстом, ее подельники умудрились умыкнуть портмоне и смартфон, да и чемоданом не побрезговали. А он, растяпа, даже не заметил. Забавно, но сук старины Игга ворюг не заинтересовал. Когда красотка, оставив телефончик (липовый, естественно), растворилась в толпе, Андерс даже не сразу обнаружил пропажу. И теперь готов был самому себе отвесить пару оплеух за глупость.

— Так тебе и надо, придурок, — прошипел он, запахивая поплотнее полы пиджака и стуча зубами.

Впервые он вообще не представлял, что делать, куда бежать… В одном кармане завалялась скомканная десятка крон, в другом бренчала какая-то мелочь. В неприветливом декабрьском небе пролетали снежинки. Перед ним мялись подозрительные бристольцы и чего-то ждали. Хм, неужели придется отступить от собственных правил и начать вымогать деньги у прохожих с помощью Браги? Браги немедленно воспротивился, и виски Андерса прошило болью. Все ясно, Браги в этом деле ему не помощник. А вылет только послезавтра!

Андерс задумался, рассматривая нелепые квадратные фонтаны, плюющиеся многочисленными струйками воды. Люди шли мимо, от киоска, украшенного праздничной мишурой, сильно пахло пережаренной робустой, рядом хихикали студенты, грели ладони о стаканчики с кофе, обсев, будто воробьи, скамейки у фонтанов. Сумрачное декабрьское небо показывало миру солнце, будто свечу сквозь лист пергамента.

Двое аборигенов не уходили.

— О, — сказал вдруг лопоухий — наверно, все-таки переварил информацию. — Так вам нужно где-то переночевать? Можем предложить диван в гостиной. Вы не подумайте чего-то плохого, мы нормальные ребята, в местной больнице работаем.

— Психиатрической? — не удержался Андерс.

— В центральной городской! — оскорбился лопоухий, тыча под нос Андерсу карточку-пропуск.

Второй, уняв дрожь, разгреб наконец лохматую челку пятерней и уставился на Андерса парой блестящих оленьих глаз. Андерс поперхнулся.

Парень потянул носом воздух, его зрачки расширились, и он удивленно пробормотал приятелю:  
— Джордж, а ведь он подходит. Он не пахнет едой!

«Конечно я не пахну едой! — Андерс даже обиделся. — Я пахну цитрусовым Dior Eau Sauvage».

Но тут он вспомнил, что полный флакон остался в украденном чемодане вместе с любимыми костюмами и бутылкой норвежской водки и как-то вдруг очень расстроился.

— Так что же вам нужно от меня? — спросил он, обреченно опускаясь на лавку напротив фонтана.

Какой-то мальчишка в красной шапочке с оленями подбежал к самой кромке воды, присел на корточки, вылил в воду вязкую жидкость из пластикового пузырька и засмеялся, глядя, как металлические сопла начали выплевывать вереницы мыльных пузырьков. «Вот паршивец!» — восхитился Андерс. Ветер носил радужные пузыри по площади, швыряя в лица прохожим, но те не злились, а улыбались и шли дальше с просветленными лицами.

Лопоухий протянул широкую ладонь для рукопожатия:

— Я Джордж. Это Митчелл. Мы друзья, работаем, как я уже сказал, в больнице, вместе снимаем жилье. Так вот, у Митчелла абстинентный синдром, обострение... Сегодня я не могу за ним присмотреть, у меня ночная смена. Заменить меня некому, в больнице предпраздничный дурдом. И попросить сейчас некого.

«Ну, отлично, — помрачнел Андерс, пожимая руку Джорджа и кося глазом на бледного дрожащего Митчелла. — Возиться с нариком, у которого ломка».

— Андерс Джонсон, — процедил он.

— Вы не подумайте, — заторопился Джордж. — Митчелл совсем не буйный. Когда у него очередной кризис, он тих и слаб, как котенок.

«Котенок» фыркнул и неодобрительно сузил темные глаза. «Глаза — это аргумент!» — подумал Андерс.

— Просто за ним должен присмотреть кто-то… живой. Кто-то нормальный, — пробормотал Джордж еле слышно. — Это же самая длинная ночь года.

— И поэтому вы ловите желающих на улице?

— Мы в отчаянии, — пробормотал Джордж, сдергивая с носа очки и начиная их яростно тереть краем клетчатой рубашки.

Браги потянулся солнечным протуберанцем, попробовал на вкус сказанные Джорджем слова, усмехнулся одобрительно. Он не почуял угрозы, только ноты тревоги, заботы, любви.

— Хорошо, — сказал Андерс. — Я поработаю сиделкой. С вас еда, ночлег и пятьдесят фунтов.

— Сколько?! — вскричал Митчелл, раскрыв рот от возмущения.

— Мое время стоит дорого, — поджал губы Андерс. — У меня, между прочим, успешное пиар-агентство в Окленде. Это в Новой Зеландии.

— Мы знаем, где это! — обиделся Джордж. — Мы согласны. Поехали.

— Поехали. А то в этом вашем Бристоле, как в склепе. Так и все самое ценное можно себе отморозить.

Они прошли в окружении стайки мыльных пузырей мимо всех фонтанов, как сквозь строй, и загрузились в жуткую проржавевшую развалюху, которую Джордж почему-то называл машиной. Андерс уселся впереди, сперва брезгливо смахнув обертки от пончиков и фантики от конфет с прожженного сигаретами плюшевого сидения. Ветку Иггдрасиля кое-как впихнули тоже.

— Сувенир из Норвегии, — буркнул Андерс в ответ на удивленные взгляды.

Ехали долго, какими-то бетонными кишками старой застройки, явно куда-то на окраину, минуя всеми богами забытые аппендиксы переулков и городские клоаки, где мелькали мрачные личности, а вывески пабов в ряд обещали незабываемую «Золотую милю». Андерса порядком растрясло в пути. Когда Джордж заглушил мотор, и машина скончалась в конвульсиях, Андерс первым выскочил наружу. И замер. В подступивших синих сумерках дом, который снимали его новые знакомые, выглядел настолько уродливо, что Андерс даже протер глаза — удостовериться, правда ли жилые дома красят в такой отвратительный поросячий розовый… Правда.

— Добро пожаловать! — жизнерадостно распахнул перед ним обшарпанную дверь Джордж.

Внутри все было еще хуже, чем снаружи. Такого склада ветхой рухляди Андерс не видел даже в отцовском гараже в детстве. Андерс пристроил пиджак на вешалку, а Иггдрасиль — к зонтам и газетам, а потом осторожно, почти бесшумно прошелся по комнатам, заглянул на кухню и в туалет, вернулся и сел на краешек дивана.

— Как кот, — проворчал Митчелл, сгружая на стол упаковку пива, коробку пиццы и шелестящие пакеты с чипсами.

— Ну, все, вы сами здесь разберетесь, я побежал! Митч, только не покусай новозеландского гостя! — дверь за Джорджем захлопнулась так быстро, что ни Митчелл, ни Андерс не успели и слова сказать в ответ на его хихиканье.

В замке дважды провернулся ключ.

— Он нас запер! — воскликнул Андерс.

— Ну да, — Митчелл упал на диван и открыл первую банку. — Чтобы я среди ночи по улицам не носился.

— А ты можешь? — с опаской спросил Андерс, глядя, как Митчелл слизывает пену, полившуюся через край.

— Нет, вряд ли. Это он по себе судит — любитель сбежать из дома без поводка. А я милый и дружелюбный. И не доставляю особых хлопот.

Митчелл улыбнулся, показывая полный рот белоснежных зубов, но почему-то эта широкая зубастая улыбка Андерса совсем не успокоила.

— Так что там насчет твоей борьбы с зависимостью? — настороженно поинтересовался он.

— Пойдем, — со вздохом сказал Митчелл, вставая со скрипучего дивана.

Андерс поднялся за ним на второй этаж. Здесь был тесный коридорчик и несколько дверей. Митчелл распахнул ближайшую.

Практически всю комнату занимала большая, шаткая на вид кровать, небрежно прикрытая темным покрывалом. У кровати моргал торшер на погнутой стойке. Еще Андерс заметил шкаф и окно с задернутыми шторами. Повсюду были разбросаны скомканные футболки и мятые джинсы. Пахло застоявшимся воздухом, столетней пылью и мускусом. Но эта смесь запахов, к удивлению Андерса, ему была приятна.

Митчелл прислонился к торцу шкафа, как будто у него не осталось сил стоять без поддержки, отхлебнул из банки и сказал:

— Это моя комната. Я здесь запрусь и просижу до утра. А ты устраивайся внизу на диване. Не думаю, что причиню тебе какие-то неудобства. Я давно научился справляться со своими проблемами сам. Джордж просто паникер, и я согласился пригласить «сиделку», то есть тебя, чтобы он перестал выедать мне мозг чайной ложечкой. Если бы он предложил позвать священника, я бы наверно тоже не возражал, лишь бы он заткнулся уже.

Андерс улыбнулся.

— Я понял. Считай, что ты меня успокоил. Мы можем идти вниз?

Они спустились в гостиную, выпили пива в неловком молчании. А потом выпили еще по банке, и разговор под пиццу завязался сам собой. Митчелла отпустило, он не дрожал и совсем успокоился. Сначала они болтали о девчонках и тачках, потом о яхтах и море, потом Андерс вдруг обнаружил, что вдохновенно рассказывает о любимых батальных полотнах.  
Это было странное чувство. Парень в майке-алкоголичке и безвкусной полосатой толстовке нараспашку, уложивший ноги в тяжелых ботинках на журнальный столик, органично смотрелся с банкой пива в руке и нераскуренной сигаретой в зубах в этом абсурдно-розовом доме на окраинах Бристоля. Соответственно, от него следовало ждать совершенно предсказуемых вещей: да, неприметная работа, да, девчонки, пиво, да, глупые шуточки, в крайнем случае, ночные походы в клуб, где можно покурить, потусить или даже что-то стащить, пока все танцуют в пьяном угаре.

Но Митчелл с удовольствием слушал о рыцарях с картин флорентинца Паоло Уччелло и даже, как выяснилось, собственными глазами видел мозаики Уччелло в соборе Сан Марко в Венеции. Он видел картоны Микеланджело и росписи Леонардо, он знал картину Рубенса «Султан во главе войск» и восхищался гуашами Бларенберга. Он бывал в Лувре, Прадо и даже в далеком Эрмитаже… Он много и с интересом расспрашивал о Новой Зеландии.

— Так далеко я еще не был, — улыбался Митчелл, потягивая пиво. — Я объездил весь Старый Свет вдоль и поперек, заглядывал и в Новый. Но эти ваши антиподские страны, они мне кажутся выдуманными, волшебными. Там действительно сейчас лето?

— Да. Лето, жара. Пляжи полны расплавленных тел, волны полны счастливых серфингистов.

— Я же говорю — фантазия, сказка! — рассмеялся Митчелл. — Мир, над которым сияет солнце, не заглядывающее в эти края ни зимой, ни летом.

— А как же я? Разве мое существование не доказывает, что Новая Зеландия не фантазия? — захлопал ресницами Андерс.

Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, загадочный незнакомец разбередил в душе жгучее любопытство и что-то еще, заставляющее глупо улыбаться и строить глазки. Чем дольше он смотрел на него, тем меньше замечал дешевую одежду и странные повадки. Его хотелось представлять в камзоле со шпагой, в шелках и в бархате, в костюмах Серебряного века, на полотнах, изображающих великие сражения. Он казался человеком другой эпохи, который пытается слиться с окружающей действительностью. «Черт, давно я не западал на мужиков», — подумал Андерс, краснея.

— Ты тоже можешь быть моей фантазией, так что это ничего не доказывает, — Митчелл наградил его тяжелым взглядом, от которого вдоль позвоночника Андерса сползла верткая обжигающая змейка дрожи.

— Когда ты успел так много попутешествовать? — спросил Андерс. — Тебе на вид не больше двадцати пяти.

— В юности, я много путешествовал в юности.

— А сейчас? Больше путешествия тебя не привлекают? Почему ты здесь? В этом…жизненном тупике?

— Я… не знаю, — Митчелл хмурился и колебался.

— Чего ты хочешь? — напирал Андерс.

Он чувствовал азарт, он теперь понимал горячность Майка, когда в том просыпались божественные охотничьи инстинкты. Даже преследование девушек в барах не доставляло такого удовольствия, как охота за тайной, которая ускользает.

— А ты, Андерс, чего хочешь ты? — спросил Митчелл.

Андерс не стал скрывать, возбужденно выпалил:

— Я хочу власти и мощи!

Митчелл вздернул бровь и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:

— А получив власть и мощь, как скоро ты потеряешь себя? Станешь кем-то другим, и, возможно, тем, кого сам раньше бы возненавидел?

— Это невозможно! — пожал плечами Андерс. — Я такой, как есть. Таким и буду. Только стократ сильнее.

Митчелл покачал головой.

— Ну-ну. Надеюсь, с тобой этого не случится. Поверь, власть и мощь никогда не даются даром.

— Это банальность. А если я готов заплатить цену?

— Тогда вот тебе еще одна банальность: никогда не знаешь, какую именно цену придется заплатить.

— Так что у тебя с этой самой длинной ночью года? — напомнил Андерс, решив замять пока тему своего будущего господства над миром. — Плохие воспоминания?

Митчелл смял банку и точным броском отправил комок алюминия в корзину для мусора у двери.

— Моя… зависимость, — сказал он, глядя в окно, где гасли последние закатные лучи, окрашивая стекла в домах напротив багряным золотом. — Она обостряется в эту ночь. Когда-то у меня и таких, как я, были свои традиции… В самую длинную ночь мы собирались вместе и творили свои грехи. С той минуты, когда солнце садилось за горизонт, и начиналась ночь, никто не был в безопасности. Ни мужчина, ни женщина, ни ребенок. Год за годом мы верно следовали нашей темной традиции.

— У нас дома сейчас самая короткая ночь года, люди веселятся и поют у костров на пляжах, пьют вино, — пробормотал Андерс. Ему стало не по себе. Он не совсем понимал, о чем речь.

— А я пил кровь, — прошептал Митчелл.

Митчелл застыл на диване в неудобной позе, обхватив колени руками, спрятав лицо за спутанными волосами. Ео тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь.

— Солнце село, — слабым голосом сказал он. — Я должен уйти к себе. Да, я давно отказался от того, во что верят мои собратья, отказался от их… ядовитых традиций. Но именно в эту ночь все возвращается, круг за кругом. Да, снова и снова, по всем кругам ада. Ночь страшит и искушает меня. Я всегда срывался именно в эту ночь.

Он расцепил сплетенные пальцы, опустил ноги на пол и, упершись ладонями в тощую мякоть дивана, молниеносно наклонился к Андерсу. Тому потребовалось совершить недюжинное усилие над собой, чтобы не вскрикнуть и не отшатнуться. Митчелл смотрел, не мигая. В полумраке комнаты светилось белое лицо, резче обозначились синие полукружья под черными дырами глаз, истерзанные в кровь губы были приоткрыты — только сейчас Андерс замечал все это. Митчелл прикрыл свои восточные глаза, облизнул губы и шумно втянул носом воздух. Его ноздри раздувались, как у норовистого коня.

«Он нюхает меня!» — всполошился Андерс, но не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм. Только затаил дыхание, не зная, как поступить.

Глаза Митчелла распахнулись, и он сказал, ласково улыбнувшись:

— Тебе ничего не грозит, Андерс, клянусь. Я ухожу. Оставайся здесь. В шкафу есть пледы и подушки. На кухне в шкафчиках — чай, кофе… Кажется, даже печенье есть. Молоко и сок — в холодильнике. Спокойной ночи.

Митчелл коснулся его ладони холодными пальцами на прощание и ушел на второй этаж. Ни одна ступенька под ним не скрипнула.

Андерс остался один посреди темной и тихой гостиной. На втором этаже заскрежетали пружины — видимо, Митчелл вертелся в кровати. Андерс представил, как тот разбросал вещи по полу и теперь закручивается в кокон из одеял. И вот — шум затих.  
Андерс достал из шкафа чистые полотенца, простыни, пледы, подушку в цветастой наволочке. Кое-как превратил диван в терпимое лежбище. Привычные действия успокаивали. Подумав, снял костюм и рубашку, аккуратно сложив, повесил на спинку стула. В футболке и трусах стало и вовсе зябко. Он нашел туалет, потом зашел в ванную, заглянул в тусклое зеркало над раковиной, скривился. Разделся и залез в душ, чуть не заплакав от счастья, когда первые струи горячей воды коснулись измученного перелетом и бристольскими треволнениями тела. Отмывшись дочиста куском странно пахнущего темного мыла, он закутался в полотенце и вернулся в гостиную. Залез под груду одеял и испустил громкий стон удовольствия. До чего же приятно растянуться, пусть даже на узком твердом диване, улечься поудобнее и заснуть!

 

Впереди — самая длинная ночь года, так что тебе не уйти,  
не уйти  
не уйти  
от меня...

Слова втекали в ухо, как сладкий яд, парализуя волю. Андерс замотал головой и рванулся, выворачиваясь из пиджака, вырываясь из морока и цепких рук, побежал — сердце стучало и подпрыгивало, в горле клокотало, перед глазами монохромной лентой раскручивалась очередная извилистая улица Бристоля, неровно и нервно ледяные капли секли пылающее лицо, а сзади вкрадчиво смеялся черный человек.

«Зачем ты убегаешь от него? Разве не к нему ты бежишь?» — прошептал Браги.

Андерс мотнул головой, помчался по призрачно-пустынной улице — вверх, вверх, туда, где кончались дома, где на лбу высокого холма серел в лунном свете затоптанный сотнями ног пустырь. Посреди него стоял каменный стол. Просто огромная, покрытая мхом плита, испещренная символами и трещинами. Андерс остановился — легкие разрывались. Ветер на холме ярился и злорадствовал, как будто подталкивал в спину, гнал еще выше, прямиком к камню. Андерс пошел к нему. Не мог ни свернуть с тропы, ни остановиться, шел, пока не уперся в глыбу. Он провел по поверхности рукой, ощущая под пальцами все желобки и ямки. Чьи-то руки обвили его сзади, крепко сжали.

— Это для тебя, — сказал голос. — В самую длинную ночь чудовищам нужна кровь, много крови. Я положу тебя на древний камень и разорву в клочья твое белое горло, я буду макать в твою кровь руки и рисовать ею руны на этом столе. Я попробую кровь на вкус. Какая она? Сладкая, как мед? Горькая, как настой трав? Я хочу знать.

 

Андерс вывернулся из кольца рук, обернулся. Черный человек. Угольно-черные волосы-змеи, только в черных глазах теплились алые угольки. Черное лицо. Черный рот растянут в улыбке, вот человек показал клыки и…

«Для тебя это сон, — мурлыкнул Браги. — Для него — привычный ад»

— Митчелл! — воскликнул Андерс.

— Ты знаешь меня, золотой человек? — пробормотал Митчелл, как будто сквозь сон, схватил его руки в свои.

Андерс удивленно посмотрел на свои ладони — они сияли невыносимо ярко. Он весь светился, словно был сделан из мириад солнечных зайчиков.

— Не уверен, что знаю. Но я здесь, чтобы помочь.

— Как? — горько выдохнул Митчелл, прижался щекой к щеке — ледяной к жаркому.

— Я найду способ.

— Они уже близко. Люди с крючьями и веревками. С кольями и палками. Они идут за мной, они утащат меня в ад.

Андерс обернулся и взглянул вниз, с высоты холма. На месте города было лишь переплетение узких нор, где, будто в лабиринте, копошились многорукие черные фигуры с алыми фонарями глаз. Они карабкались по стенкам, выли и скрежетали, падали вниз, они ползли вперед, волоча за собой колья и крючья, веревки и плети. За границами лабиринта слышны были пронзительные человечьи крики, текли реки крови.

У подножия холма стояла черная дверь, не отбрасывающая тени.

— Когда они пройдут лабиринт, то откроют дверь и ворвутся на холм, — сказал Митчелл. — И утащат меня за собой. Уходи.

— Ты помнишь меня? — спросил Андерс, заглядывая в бессмысленные черные глаза.

— Я тебя не знаю... Ты слепишь своим светом. Уходи, пока можешь. Я не смогу долго противиться своей тяге. Я просто разорву тебе горло и выпью твою кровь. Как сделал со многими до тебя, это то, что я есть, это то, что я делаю.

Митчелл обнял его, потянулся к шее, и Андерс весь оцепенел, позволяя ему покрывать шею острыми поцелуями. Резкая боль заставила его вскрикнуть и проснуться.

Андерс лежал на полу, стреноженный одеялом. Все тело болело. Все-таки, ужасно неудобный диван. Он потер переносицу, залез обратно в постель. Сердце все еще неслось вприпрыжку. Сон. Это был сон? Провел пальцами по шее. Совсем не удивился, ощутив припухшие метки. Со вздохом встал и пошел в ванную к зеркалу, чтобы удостовериться. Так и есть — красные следы укусов на шее, встрепанные волосы, загнанный взгляд.

— Во что я вляпался? — спросил он у отражения, но ни Джонсон-в-зеркале, ни Браги ему не ответили.

А потом он услышал странные звуки. Как будто кто-то давился криком, чтобы не дать ему вырваться наружу. Андерс в один миг взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и уткнулся в запертую дверь.

— Митчелл! — позвал он.

Ему не ответили.

И тут он вспомнил. Кинулся обратно в гостиную, там, на журнальном столике стояла жестянка из-под печенья, в которую были свалены горкой самые разные ключи; прихватив жестянку, Андерс снова вернулся к двери и, перепробовав десяток разномастных ключей, все-таки подобрал нужный.

В комнате по-прежнему моргал торшер, заливая все тусклым красноватым светом. На кровати, в коконе из одеял, дрожал Митчелл. Андерс настойчиво потянул за бледную ступню, торчащую из свертка, и Митчелл, ворча, выпутываясь из одеял, развернулся к нему, взглянул снизу вверх больными красными глазами:

— Я тебя разбудил? Я буду тише…

Андерс не успел ответить, потому что сквозь тело Митчелла как будто пропустили ток. Мышцы сильного тела напряглись, спина выгнулась, и он глухо застонал, разметав руки, откинув чернокудрую голову назад. И тут же подобрался, свернулся, баюкая живот, как будто что-то грызло его плоть изнутри. Андерс не колебался. Зарылся в одеяла вслед за ним, прижал к себе — задохнулся от того, каким холодным было тело. Митчелл даже не сопротивлялся, просто льнул, впитывая его жар. Понемногу он начал согреваться и впал в полусонное неспокойное состояние. Андерс же лежал, уткнувшись носом в загривок Митчелла, и лениво думал, что был бы не против, если бы сон в объятьях полузнакомца оказался самой большой странностью самой длинной ночи года. Когда Митчелл дернулся и вскрикнул во сне, Браги шикнул на него, пересыпая бранные словечки нежными, и тот затих.

Чернота сгущалась, и Андерс не знал, сможет ли он разогнать ее своим светом. Черный Митчелл зализывал его шею, и это было горячим, невыносимым удовольствием.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не должен был. Еле удержался.

Андерс встретился с ним взглядом и улыбнулся: глаза Митчелла посветлели.

— Мы должны уходить отсюда, — сказал Андерс. — Самая длинная ночь года когда-нибудь закончится. Главное — продержаться до рассвета.

Они начали долгий спуск — туда, откуда призрачная бристольская улица привела Андерса на страшный холм. Андерс бежал первым, его свет освещал камни мостовой под ногами, отражался в подернутых нежным ледком лужах. Он взял ладонь Митчелла в свою, крепко-накрепко, чтобы не потерять его в темноте.

Митчелл снова проснулся — Андерс почувствовал это сразу. Он пошевелился, потом повернулся к Андерсу, блестящие глаза смотрели пристально и устало.

— Ты все знаешь, да? — спросил он, проведя большим пальцем по следам укусов на шее Андерса.

— Это был сон, — шепнул Андерс.

— А сейчас? Тоже сон? — Митчелл показал клыки, острые и блестящие. Его глаза почернели. Он стал страшен.

— Не сон, — медленно произнес Андерс.

А потом Митчелла скрутило снова, и Андерсу стало не до страхов. Пришлось держать его и говорить, как с больным ребенком, и убирать слипшиеся волосы с влажного лба, и обнимать, и снова укутывать одеялом. Андерс совсем выбился из сил. Минуты тянулись часами, и ему казалось, они на шаткой кровати дрейфуют в безвременье, вдвоем сражаясь с самой длинной ночью года.

— Они все здесь, они приходят ко мне. Все те, кто мертв из-за меня. Помнишь картину Уччелло «Святой Георгий и дракон»? Рассматривая ее, я всегда думал, что должен был стать героем-защитником на белом коне, а стал чудовищем. У меня есть и мощь, и власть, но я — их раб. Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу? Просто жить. Жить жизнью обычного человека.

— Ш-ш-ш, — укачивал Андерс дрожащего Митчелла. — Насмешил. Ты никогда не будешь обычным. Даже без этих острых клыков и явной страсти к самоедству ты — настоящее чудо природы, мой друг. И не спорь. Я разбираюсь в чудесах, поверь.

У Митчелла не было сил смеяться. Он просто уткнулся Андерсу в шею и снова заснул. Андерс улыбался в красноватом полумраке и думал, что в последний раз ощущал такую привязанность и желание защитить очень-очень давно. Он примерил на себя роль сиделки, когда малыш Аксл заболел и два дня лежал в горячке. Андерс и сам тогда был еще ребенком и смутно помнил, почему именно он приносил ему горячее молоко, делал компрессы и укрывал пледом… Сейчас чувства были не совсем те, учитывая, что на его груди спал вампир, истощенный борьбой со своей зависимостью. Но в сердце все равно разгоралось тепло.

Парадокс. Аномалия. Вампир, не желающий пить человеческую кровь. С этой мыслью он тоже провалился в сон.

Узкая бристольская улочка выплывала из тумана, фонари гасли один за другим. Митчелл цеплялся за Андерса и шептал:

— Они же не догонят нас? Черные люди с крючьями?

— Не догонят. Мы оторвались от погони. Не бойся, ночь на исходе, и ты ее пережил.

Он обнимал Митчелла своими золотыми руками и зачарованно смотрел, как вдали, на востоке, из-за темного горизонта появляется краешек белого зимнего солнца. Андерс потянулся губами к черным губам Митчелла и почувствовал, как сияние Браги ласкает черноту, разгоняет ее.

Тьма Митчелла таяла, растворялась солнечным сиянием — уходила вся без остатка, и Браги раскатисто рассмеялся, радуясь.

— Проснись.

Просыпаться от поцелуя, нежного и дразнящего, было очень приятно. Митчелл тормошил Андерса, гладил, проводил прохладными ладонями по его лицу.

— Твои ресницы как будто усыпаны золотой пыльцой! — удивлялся он, глупо улыбаясь. И даже пытался пробовать невидимую пыльцу на вкус.

— Как ты? — спросил Андерс.

— Хорошо! Мне хорошо и легко. И я совсем не хочу крови! — Митчелл спрыгнул с кровати — прямо к окну, раздвинул тяжелые занавеси и распахнул его настежь.

— Тогда возвращайся ко мне, — лениво сказал Андерс. — Я хочу исследовать все твои сверхъестественные способности. Должны же они приносить удовольствие. Иначе какой от них толк?

Митчелл оказался на нем в мгновение ока и хищно улыбнулся:

— Быстро?

— Очень, — выдохнул Андерс, цепляя пальцем кудрявую прядь, притягивая красивое угловатое лицо еще ближе. — Самая длинная ночь года оказалась не такой уж и длинной.

— Ты улетишь завтра... — Митчелл подался к нему, потерся носом, хмурясь.

— Я могу улететь не один. — Андерс задержал дыхание. Никогда еще он не ждал ответа с таким трепетом. Он добавил: — Подумай, может, тебе пора отправиться в новое путешествие? Проверить, не выдумка ли Новая Зеландия?

Лицо Митчелла осветила надежда.

— Ты прав! Новые берега, с тобой... О, это будет незабываемое путешествие! А сейчас — поцелуй меня еще.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Aidean 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2015  
> art "Dragon and the Knight" by April_ghost


End file.
